Various service units are found on the roofs of buildings, particularly commercial buildings. These service units will often have pipes and ductwork that snake along the rooftop. Furthermore, roof walkway systems are often present to facilitate access to the service units. These rooftop objects usually require supports to prevent damage to the roof surface.
The simplest support solution is the use of blocks of wood to support an object at intervals along its length. Although this simple support device has a number of drawbacks. A rooftop object being supported often vibrates causing vibrations to be transmitted through the block of wood. The result is excessive noise and movement of the block. It is conceivable that the block could move enough that it no longer supports the object it is intended to. Furthermore, this excessive movement may cause damage to the roof's surface requiring expensive repairs. The blocks could be fastened to the roof but this could cause future leaks if not sealed properly. Furthermore, wood in particular will deteriorate over time due to weathering and could possibly break loose.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,456 by Neider et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,093 by Valentz disclose examples of supporting devices for use on a roof top. In each instance, the devices are particularly suited for supporting pipes extending along a roof such that the pipe is spaced above the roof and is permitted some relative movement in relation to the roof. Neither of the devices are suited for holding down a roof supported object with any substantial force. Furthermore, the devices require manufacture with new materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,508 by Smith discloses an alternative supporting device for a roof top in which a resilient pad can be secured to a roof top with adhesive. Adhesive bonding to the roof requires the use of new material for formation of the resilient layer of the supporting device in order for effective bonding to the roof top. The remaining construction of the supporting device also requires a rigid member in order to adequately support pipes and the like thereon which limits the vibration absorbing abilities of the block.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,210 by Krovats discloses a support block for use on roofs in which the block is uniformly comprised of recycled rubber to maximize vibration dampening properties of the block. Although the use of adhesive for securing the block to the roof is proposed, the recycled rubber is typically not compatible with various roof membranes to which the block can be secured so that it is difficult to effectively and strongly secure the recycled material of the block to the roof membrane.